In many known electrical connectors, once a wire is inserted into the connector it cannot be removed intact and cannot be replaced. Furthermore, the housings of known connectors are molded to accommodate a particular number of conductive terminals of specific sizes and shapes. Providing a plurality of different molds to manufacture connector housings receiving different numbers of conductive terminals is costly and inefficient.